


A Songbird In Starkhaven

by Mingamelon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Non-Explicit Childbirth, Non-Explicit Sex, Sibling Bonding, Wedding traditions, Weddings, mild FenHawke (Alex/Fenris), mild Handers (Darius/Anders) mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingamelon/pseuds/Mingamelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would think that surviving the Kirkwall rebellion long enough to seek sanctuary in Starkhaven would be the hard part, but amidst a broken family and politics that see her as lesser than the man she loves, Ophelia Hawke finds herself cast from one turbulent city and lead into another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Songbird In Starkhaven

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, this is the longest one shot I've ever written, and I'm rather proud of that!
> 
> It's worth noting that I took heavy creative liberation writing this, and yes I did 100% use the ceremonies from the weddings of Game of Thrones as basis for Starkhaven. I did this because I didn't want to spoil myself for Cullen's wedding in Inquisition for my soon-to-be Trespasser run and, despite the circumstances that usually follow during and after such events, the weddings of Westeros are rich with lore and beautiful detail.
> 
> Also, although I had Ophelia pursue a rivalmance with Sebastian, Emi and I have chosen to omit Ophelia being offered the position of Viscount of Kirkwall. It makes little sense of her character, not to mention this has been more or less retconned during Trespasser.
> 
> I only sampled one line, but the tune the jewelry box Ophelia receives on her wedding is Goodnight Demon Slayer by Voltaire, a song I like to imagine Malcolm sang to his children to help them sleep during hard times.
> 
> Major thanks to EmiWanKenobi for letting me borrow Alex so often and also giving this story a test read! ♥

Ophelia waited as patiently as she could on the stone platform overlooking the Keep of Starkhaven's courtyard and entrance. Her feet were still, not shifting restlessly, and her hands were gently held together, fingers carefully locked so she would not be tempted to fidget with the lace of her sleeves.

Beside Ophelia stood her husband to be, Prince Sebastian Vael, though it felt a bit odd to her to refer to him as such even when he was returning to his birthright. He stood tall and proud, still donning the armor of Andraste he had inherited from his father, though he was now garbed in a tabard and cloak bearing the Starkhaven colors and sigil. A crown of gold, forged in likeness of Starkhaven's crest, rested upon his head, mingled with waves of red-brown hair.

There was a sudden sound from the entrance to the keep, an order was shouted and the creek of the great, fortified doors being opened filled the air. The sound of hooves against the stone walkway grew louder as two riders entered the courtyard, and Ophelia drew in a sharp breath when her gaze settled on the man who rode up first.

Alexander Hawke had changed quite a bit in the three months that had passed after the blood and fire of the Kirkwall Rebellion all but destroyed the city. His clothes and face were weathered, but his eyes were exactly as Ophelia remembered them to be when her younger brother dismounted to address them. "Your Grace, my Lady." Alex greeted them in turn. "You honor us with your presence."

Flanking Alex was his lover, another familiar face to Ophelia from her years in Kirkwall- the former slave, Lyrium scarred Fenris. He looked a bit uneasy, and she could hardly blame him for that. Archers were poised at the ready on the ramparts and there were warriors in full armor on guard within the courtyard. None of the loyal and true men of Starkhaven would see the last of the Vaels die out, nor his betrothed.

"The honor is ours. You are my Lady's brother, and you will always be welcome in Starkhaven." Sebastian returned the formal greeting warmly, and now it was Ophelia's turn to feel uneasy.

Her eldest brother, Darius Hawke, had sided with Anders, whom he loved dearly, during the cataclysmic destruction of the Chantry and the death of Grand Cleric Elthina. Sebastian had demanded that Anders pay for his crimes with his life, but Darius wouldn't allow him anywhere near the apostate. With no other choice, Sebastian left swearing that he'd have vengeance on Anders for what had happened, and Ophelia had left with him. That was the last time she had seen her eldest brother, and despite the side he chose, Ophelia still missed him dearly.

She took in a small breath and put those memories aside. Now was not the time to be dwelling on such bad times, not when her wedding was so close at hand. This was the reason for Alex and Fenris' visit, and after a shared glance with a small nod of approval from Sebastian, Ophelia walked herself down into the courtyard, her lace trimmed dress brushing over worn stair and step alike as she flung herself into her brother's open arms.

Alex was built like his brothers before him, with the hard worked strength of a warrior, and he was easily able to lift her lithe form to playfully twirl her, her scarlet dress flowing in the air about them. "I filled another book of flowers for you while on my travels."

"Did you truly?" Ophelia asked when her feet touched the ground once again. She wanted to ask her younger brother of all the places he had ventured with Fenris as they made names for themselves liberating Tevinter slave compounds, but she knew better. The courtyard was too open, there were too many prying eyes and ears, and Ophelia still wasn't sure who she could trust to hear of it outside of Sebastian. "You will have to tell me all about them when we have the time." She chose her words carefully, and saw Alex smile with appreciation for that.

"When we have the time, I promise." Her brother assured her.

Ophelia stepped back from Alex and faced Fenris with a soft smile. Years ago in Kirkwall she had been afraid of him, but those days were long since passed as she reached forward without hesitation to gently rest a hand against Fenris' forearm. "Thank you for coming."

"It is good to return to Starkhaven and see the city during warmer times." He observed. "I want to see this season's recruits while we are here."

True to his word, Sebastian had Fenris authenticated as a commander of the Starkhaven forces, and those who opposed were allowed to challenge the former slave's rite in trial by non-lethal combat. Several bruised prides and scraped egos later, Fenris maintained his position without further qualm.

"Careful you don't scare some of the green boys off this time." Alex teased affectionately. He had been offered the same, but her younger brother politely turned Sebastian down. It was only after the fact did Ophelia realize that teaching others in the way of the sword would have been just like when Darius trained Alex back in Lothering, and the memory of his older brother's absence was still too fresh in his mind.

Once again, Ophelia pushed those intrusive thoughts away and took the lead up the stairs of the platform that lead further into the keep. She was to become a Vael of Starkhaven in a few days and she should be focused more on the future instead of the past. Her resolve did little to keep Darius from her mind, and she could see it in Alex's eyes just how much they both wished for him to be there with them.

***

Ophelia sat up from her bed in a tangle of blankets and scattered dreams, her chest rising and falling quickly as she gasped for breath. For a moment, she didn't recognize her surroundings, until her room slowly came into focus, lit by a single stream of moonlight that escaped from the drawn curtains. Even after three months of sleeping in this room, Ophelia still woke expecting the walls of the Hawke estate in Kirkwall to surround her, and a part of her felt a homesickness and longing when it was the walls of Starkhaven that greeted her instead.

She modestly bundled the blankets about her naked form as she crossed the room for her wardrobe, where she pulled on a silken robe that was a few inches too tall for her, the finery dragging solemnly on the floor. The silks felt foreign against Ophelia's skin, itching almost as though it were roughspun or burlap, and was a sign of how she wasn't accustom to such finery.

Ophelia contemplated visiting Sebastian, but dismissed the thought almost instantly. It would be an odd and rumor sparking sight among the guards if she were seen slipping into the prince's chambers in the dead of night garbed in silk. Rumors and jests cared little for their Chantry vows, and so Ophelia set her sights on the gardens instead. That proved to be the wiser choice, as the soft night's air whispered around her legs and the extra inches of robes, furling the silks about her and making them feel more bearable in the cool breeze.

Of the places in Starkhaven Keep, Ophelia had come to love the gardens most of all. Blooms from all over Thedas had been grown here, some she had never seen or heard of in her life, and those that tended to the gardens were more than willing to indulge her, often offering her a sprig of any flower she shared the slightest interest in, knowing it would be pressed into one of her beloved books.

 _They're only so willing because you're betrothed to the prince, not because you are fond of flowers_. She told herself.

It was still difficult for Ophelia to imagine the man she met in the Chantry so long ago, the man she grew to love and stand beside through the good and bad, was to become the Prince of Starkhaven. It made Sebastian seem almost unreachable at times, like he was far away even when they held council together and were planning their wedding.

Ophelia felt a knot in her stomach forming as she imagined the ceremony, which was to be held tomorrow night. There were those of Starkhaven that disproved of Sebastian taking her as his wife, some with hushed whispers and others with open declarations that the last of the Vaels should marry into one of the greater Houses of their lands instead of-

 _A mongrel. One of them called me an apostate mongrel_. She recalled. Angry at such a slight, Sebastian had the accuser beg Ophelia's forgiveness, but there was no denying the words as reference to her bloodline by her father, the mage Malcolm Hawke, and her mother, Leandra of Kirkwall's House Amell.

"You wouldn't call me a mongrel, would you?" Ophelia asked a beautiful stargazer lily, then laughed softly at herself. "No, I imagine you would call me much worse for pressing your kin into the pages of books."

"Or maybe they're like soldiers and realize they're dying for a good cause?"

Ophelia gave a start of surprise and whirled about, coming face to face with her younger brother. "Don't scare me like that!" She bristled defensively, and after a pause it was like they were children again, laughing and giggling over any little thing.

"So, who called you a mongrel and how hard should I hit them?" Alex asked with a smirk that tugged on the scar that lined the side of his face.

"Very funny." Ophelia lifted a hand and playfully hit her brother's shoulder, where the palm lightly struck against boiled leather. The material was a far cry from the Starkhaven armor Alex and Fenris had been supplied with when they left the city, and she wondered what might have happened to it.

Remembering that she had wanted to speak to Alex about his travels, Ophelia took her younger brother by the hand and nodded towards a strand of wind chimes filling the air with a soft melody with every passing breeze. The guard shifts for both days and nights had been doubled as the wedding drew near, but this would allow them to speak more freely and thwart listening ears.

"Your letters come less frequently these days." There was no accusing tone behind Ophelia's words.

Alex's jaw tightened slightly as he frowned. "The last slaver base we cleared out was heavily guarded, more so than usual. The armor Sebastian gave me was great... up until it took it's seventh fireball to the chestplate."

The last thing Ophelia needed was to think about her younger brother taking a Tevinter mage spell to the chest. "Perhaps, when Sebastian and I are wed, then we could-"

"-send the aid of Starkhaven to clear out the Tevinter slave compounds and trade routes?" Alex faced her with a grim expression. "Between those who want the Vael line to end here and those who wouldn't see the prince married to a Hawke, you have enough to fend off against within the city walls."

Her younger brother's truths were a bitter medicine, but he had the right of it. Ophelia knew opposing the Tevinter Imperium's slave trade so openly would require a majority of the Free Marches' support, which was something Starkhaven would not so easily obtain under new rulership. Ferelden was already at odds with the Mage-Templar War, starting a second against the Imperium would be catastrophic.

"An army would just slow me down anyway." Alex assured her gently. "And I have Fenris with me."

" _Darius_ should be with us." Ophelia didn't know what made the words slip past her lips, but she didn't shy away from them once they had been spoken. Her older brother had done what he could to assure that Anders came out of Kirkwall alive while Ophelia and Alex could seek the safety of Starkhaven.

She thought her younger brother would argue with her, but his expression softened as he watched her. "I've been looking for him." Alex admitted quietly. With their father and Carver dead and Darius missing, it would be the youngest Hawke that presented Ophelia to Sebastian for their wedding.

Alex took in a small breath before saying what was on his mind. "I think Varric knows where Darius is."

"He visited Starkhaven once since the events of Kirkwall and brought me aside to tell me Darius was alive, traveling somewhere with Anders." Ophelia recalled, then paused to think. "Varric doesn't want to betray his trust."

"And Varric doesn't want to hurt us by giving us cause to go after him." Her brother slowly shook his head. "Not that it's going to stop me from trying."

"Well, if you ever find our dear elder brother, make sure to give him a firm kick in the arse for me, alright?" She attempted to lighten the mood a bit with a mischievous smile.

Alex looked thankful for that and feigned shock without missing a beat. "To hear the future Lady of Starkhaven using such language!" He chastised, and they were both laughing again.

"And speaking of," Ophelia started when the sound faded away. "I suppose I should at the very least attempt sleep before I am to be wed." As she slid her arms around her brother for an embrace, she marveled at how much more taller and muscled he was than her. In everything but age, Alex seemed more the older brother to her, now more than ever.

As she bid him goodnight, Alex made a show of sweeping into a bow and teased her affectionately, as he always did. "Goodnight, my Lady."

***

The evening of Ophelia's wedding came faster than she imagined, the morning and day felt nothing more than a handful of passing seconds, and the remaining hours before the ceremony seemed to last for days.

A serving girl by the name of Bria had been sent to draw her bath. With nimble, sure fingers, the girl scrubbed Ophelia's skin with rich soaps and tended to her hair, washing it twice before combing the strands until they appeared as beautiful and jet as onyx. Just before dressing her, Bria dabbed gentle fingers dipped in scented oils about her body, then helped her into silken smallclothes.

Ophelia's wedding gown was like none she had ever seen before in her life. Even the most high end dresses she had seen at the socials Darius brought her to in Hightown paled in comparison. The gown wasn't bridal white, nor silver, but a soft dove gray, a color chosen out of Isabela's nickname for her, which Sebastian had been fond of. The sleeves and skirts were long and flowing, but unlike her night silks, Ophelia's gown had been tailored to fit her form, with the lace trimmed edges only just brushing the floor. All of her jewelry, from earrings to necklace to a beautifully fragile looking circlet, were pale pearls to match.

Bria brought out one last thing to clothe her with, and Ophelia tilted her head to the side with curiosity, freeing a lock of hair from behind her ear.

"A maiden's cloak, my Lady," The serving girl explained as she swept the coal black garb over her shoulders. "Your brother will remove it and His Grace will clothe you in his own colors and sigil come the ceremony."

It was at the word 'sigil' that Ophelia's eye caught on the mirror's reflection of her back, showing the carefully stitched crest of House Amell on the maid's cloak.

 _My father has no House, nor sigil_. Ophelia thought with a sudden sadness. _Starkhaven would present me as an Amell to save appearances_. This wasn't a slight by Sebastian, Ophelia knew her lover better than that. This was a means to cloak her bloodline, to hide her father's history that marked her as less than ideal for the Vaels in the eyes of some within Starkhaven. She shook her head suddenly, sending her hair awry and Bria scrambling for a brush to set it right. _No! I am a Hawke like Darius and Alex and my family before me!_

"My Lady?" The serving girl asked when she had once again tamed her hair.

"Please... bring me a seamstress." Ophelia got to her feet, a feeling of certainty settling in her chest. "There is something I must have fixed before my brother comes to escort me to the Chantry."

The seamstress that had been sent to her chambers was a bent backed elderly woman by the name of Lenne, who clucked on about upholding years of tradition as she set to her task. However reluctant or begrudging she was, the seamstress worked with haste on the adjustments Ophelia requested. Prior stitches were pulled free to be replaced with new threading and by the time Lenne was finished and Bria had once again combed her hair, a knock sounded at the door, signifying her brother's arrival.

"Maker's breath, that can't be the same sister that used to get knee deep in mud trying to collect cat tail reads, can it?" Alex carefully cupped the side of her face when she flushed and looked away shyly. "I'm proud of you." He murmured with sincerity.

Ophelia knew from the moment her brother's gaze caught on the one change she made exactly what it was that he was so proud of. She smiled at Alex as she rest a hand against his forearm and let him take the lead.

It was a short walk from the inner halls of the keep to the Chantry and the night's air was crisp and still. Ophelia had become quite acquainted with the building in which the wedding would be held, as it was the only place she visited more often than the gardens, keeping to her prayers and faith as often as she had done in Kirkwall.

She drew herself up tall beside her brother, squaring her shoulders and setting herself with a firm expression as the doors to the Chantry were opened for them, the sound cutting across and silencing everything inside.

Ophelia had never seen the Starkhaven Chantry so full of people before. All manner of lords and ladies, knights and squires, men and women were some how crammed within the building. Those that had come early had claimed places to sit, but it seemed as though everyone else was more than content to stand, given the occasion.

Even above her heartbeat drumming in her ears, Ophelia could hear the small, sharp whispers at her back as she walked the aisle. Those within the Chantry had taken notice of the very thing Alex had been so proud of, the last minute adjustment that had Lenne the seamstress muttering about traditions-

The Amell family crest had been removed from her maiden's cloak, leaving nothing in it's stead.

 _I am not an Amell_. Ophelia's thoughts were defiant with every step she took among those who saw her lesser than her husband to be. _I am not a royal born of Starkhaven_. She could feel every eye on her, some pointed with anger, others wide with shock. _I am a_ Hawke _!_

At last they reached the end of the asle, where many of her friends from Kirkwall had been given priority with the front row of seating. Varric, Merrill, Fenris, and Isabela were present, though Bethany was away on Grey Warden business and Aveline too held down with the struggle to bring order back to Kirkwall.

Darius' absence was in her thoughts as well, but the moment Ophelia lifted her head to set her gaze on Sebastian, it was as though nothing in the whole of Thedas mattered outside of the moment they shared. She could instantly tell that he felt no scorn or slight for her maiden's cloak, not when he looked at her with his striking blue eyes so full of love.

Ophelia stood in front of the Grand Cleric that was to speak the ceremonial words, with Alex to her right and Sebastian at her left. Words older than Starkhaven were spoken, vows were exchanged, and the blessings of Andraste and the Maker were called upon to unify and watch over the new couple.

Then it came time for the exchange of cloaks, where Ophelia Hawke would become Ophelia Vael, and she stiffened slightly as she felt her younger brother move to stand behind her. Alex's hands were steady and sure as he undid the clasp of Ophelia's maiden's cloak and gently eased the garment from her shoulders.

When it came time for Sebastian to clothe her in the Starkhaven colors and sigil, Ophelia stood tall and proud in place. She felt the warmth and comfort of the man she loved behind her, his chest lightly brushing against her back as he leaned in close to fasten the gold trimmed cloak in place. It was only a brief glimpse, but Ophelia saw that Sebastian's hands were shaking slightly, a sight and vulnerability only she was allowed to see.

"Garbed in my colors, I swear myself your husband." Sebastian had steadied himself when she turned to face him. His voice was even and strong, carrying through the Chantry as he recited the words that would forge a union between them in the eyes of the Maker.

"Protected by your House, I swear myself your wife." Ophelia's words carried thoughout as well, strong and proud and true.

As the Grand Cleric proclaimed their marriage true in the sights of mortals and the Maker, Sebastian stepped forward and slid a gentle hand under her jaw, his fingers careful against the soap softened skin. As Ophelia's hands found his shoulders, he tilted her head up and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife for all of Starkhaven to see.

***

The wedding feast was held further into the keep in the Great Hall, which was much more forgiving to their number than the Chantry, offering all plenty of space to drink and mingle.

Sebastian and Ophelia had led the dances for a song, and then she shared one other for Alex before returning to join her husband at the head of the hall. To her left from where she was seated were chairs for Alex and Fenris as guests of honor for the bride's family, but they were empty at present, with Alex somehow convincing Fenris into one dance, which turned into two, and then three.

Ophelia glanced to Sebastian's right, where the commander of the Starkhaven guard and the Grand Cleric sat in place of family, and she felt a stab of sadness for her husband, who had only a handful of cousins that remained of his House.

 _My family is now his family_. Though Sebastian and Alex may have crossed words in the past, the trying times they had endured in Kirkwall had seen them become closer as companions. _And I will give Sebastian as many sons and daughters as it takes to see the Vaels strong again_. She gently set a hand over her husband's, and Sebastian did not hesitate in threading their fingers together, lifting their joined hands so he could press a kiss to the back of hers.

Ophelia inched in close, intending to steal another, but a sudden hoot of a greeting had her jerk back in an attempt to regain composure.

"Who would have thought our little maiden of a Hawke would end up marrying into royalty!" Isabela was already quite flushed in the face and full of laughter. "Though I don't expect she'll remain a maiden for long if you'll have your way, right, pretty boy?"

Ophelia buried herself behind a goblet of sweet wine to hide both her amusement and embarrassment as the former pirate captain further teased Sebastian while Merrill stepped forward.

"May Mythal watch over and guide your love." The Dalish elf bowed her head, then gave a sudden start as she looked up at both of them in turn. "That wasn't- I don't suppose I should have said that. I meant to read up on the traditions of Starkhaven for something proper to say, but for some reason it always slipped my mind!"

"Thank you, Merrill. It is an honor to receive the blessings of your god." Ophelia smiled warmly as she spoke over her friend's worrying. "The library of Starkhaven is even larger than the one in Kirkwall. If you are ever in need of it's resources, send word and you are more than welcome to visit."

"Could I really?" Merrill's voice went from disbelief to pleasantly surprised. "I would like that very much, Ophelia- _my Lady_." She corrected herself and backed up to bow, almost running into Varric, who was waiting patiently behind her.

"Nice party you have here, Songbird." Varric chuckled as Merrill apologized and scurried away. "Starkhaven could use a good time or two- hell, that could be said about the whole Free Marches these days."

Ophelia stole a quick glance at Sebastian and when she saw him flustered and engaged in personal conversation with Isabela, she knew she could lean forward and ask what was on her mind. "Have you spoken with...?" Her voice was lowered and she dared not speak Darius' name out loud.

Varric wordlessly slid a leather satchel from his shoulder and reached up as far as he could to pass it to her.

As she took it and once again seated herself, Ophelia moved a hand inside the satchel, her fingertips brushing against something smooth and firm inside. Suddenly curious, she carefully eased the object out of the satchel and on to the table, where she was greeted with the sight of a small, jet black box.

 _A jewelry box_. Ophelia's fingers traced the varnished surface as she lifted the hinged lid. It was then that she caught the hint of music that was all but swallowed up by the musicians' instruments and party banter. Ophelia brought the jewelry box to an ear and heard the soft, wordless melody that played within.

She took in a breath and closed her eyes as her mind recalled memories one by one. Her father singing her to sleep after a nightmare when she was a small child. Darius humming the lullaby to his younger siblings while rain lashed at the windows. Alex at her bedside, soothing her after Mother Petrice held a knife to her throat.

_Goodnight, demon slayer, goodnight..._

It was when Ophelia set the jewelry box back on the table that she glimpsed the writing carved into the underside of the lid in Darius' scrawl-

 _It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly_.

Those words, spoken by the witch Flemeth on the Sundermount, had become very important to Darius, Alex, and Ophelia when they had only just come to settle in Kirkwall. She wondered if sparing Anders' was Darius' way of falling, and if he was flying now?

"Oh, Varric..." Ophelia's eyes stung with tears, but she blinked them back. "Would you tell him- could you let him know I-" Her throat was tight, making speaking difficult, and every word brought more tears to her eyes.

"I will, Songbird, I promise." Varric reached across the table with a bit of difficulty, but he didn't let that stop him from setting a comforting hand over hers. "Now let's see you smile, alright? You looked so radiant as you said your vows, it seemed like Andraste herself was shining a light on you and Choir Boy."

The remainder of the celebrations were spent with other guests offering congratulations, some Ophelia know, but most of them she did not. Just when she found herself growing tired of wine and welcome, her husband stood beside her, and a hush fell over the hall, quieting music and murmurs alike.

"We are truly blessed by the Maker to have family and friends join under one roof in thanks and revelry on this night, but for every celebration there must be an end, and for myself and my lady wife, that time is now." Sebastian lifted a hand. "This does not mean your night must end with ours! You are free to feast and drink as you see fit!"

That declaration had cheers rising up from all about the hall as Sebastian took Ophelia's hand and helped her to her feet. "Prince Sebastian! Lady Ophelia!" They cried alongside a chant of "To bed, to bed!" lead by Isabela.

***

Ophelia had never been within Sebastian's chambers before, but apart from the room being dimly lit with shafts of moonlight that bathed everything in a blue-silver light, the only thing she paid mind to was the bed. Large and curtained, it would have fit her whole family, parents and siblings, with a few inches to spare.

Sebastian eased the cloak of Starkhaven's protection from her shoulders, and this time she felt his hands shake lightly as he undid the laces of her corset.

Ophelia felt no braver, truth be told, but she suppressed a shiver as she felt the corset and dress loosen, the cool night's air brushing over her exposed shoulders. As Sebastian gently brushed kisses along her shoulder and lead up along the curve of her neck, Ophelia took in a sharp breath of air, and try as she might, she didn't have the will to stop herself from shuddering when one of his hands cupped a breast. She made a soft sound as silk intimately brushed her skin and she leaned back, seeking more of her husband's warmth, only to feel the hand at her breast leave her. Ophelia turned to face Sebastian, her mouth open to ask if she had done something wrong.

"I have dreamt of this night for so long now, to have you as my wife and take you within my bed." Sebastian started to speak before she had the chance. He set his hands on her hips and lightly touched their foreheads together. "I have wanted this for years, and now that I have it- now that I have you, I feel unworthy of you, Ophelia."

She recalled a conversation between him and Isabela, where he had admitted to being similar to the former pirate captain in his ways when he was young. _He feels guilt that he can't give himself to me like I can for him_.

Sebastian's eyes were closed and his brow furrowed as Ophelia reached up to gently lay a hand upon his cheek. "The man I met in the Chantry some seven years ago changed himself after he didn't like who he had become. He may have argued with my brothers over right and wrong when their opinions weren't at their best, but for every crossed word, every strife, there was a time when he was there for me."

She pressed her forehead more firmly against her husband's. "You held my hand when we learned Bethany had been sent away to the Grey Wardens. You dried my tears and held me after my mother was murdered. Every time I left home when my brothers' fighting became too much to bear, you prayed with me to help heal the heartache in my family."

Ophelia was staring intensely into Sebastian's eyes now that he was looking at her, slightly awestruck from her words. Her shoulders rose and fell steadily with every breath she took, and her face was flushed from her words, but she didn't shy away from them, nor her husband's gaze. "You are worth me, as I am worth you."

For a moment, it was all Sebastian could do to stare at her, and then he closed the inches between them for a resolved, passionate kiss. "You are worth me, as I am worth you." He repeated her words, his hands returning to her dress to ease it down to the floor.

Ophelia bit her lip when she felt the first thrust that claimed her as she laid back against the bed, and she couldn't silence the small, sharp sound she made or keep tears from her eyes. It was enough to give Sebastian reason to pause within her, but after she firmly took his hand and breathlessly asked him not to stop, he did not yield until both of them were spent.

It was only after many kisses between soft words of affection and Sebastian had fallen asleep with her head resting gently against his chest did Ophelia close her eyes and pray. She slid a hand down to her stomach and rest the palm against the soft skin between her hips. _Andraste, I have prayed to you as a maiden, a wife, and I wish to pray to you as a mother. Please... please see me with child, strong sons and stronger daughters that will see the Vaels and Starkhaven return to glory._

***

It had been near nine months since her marriage to Sebastian, and Ophelia found it ironic that she waited for her younger brother on the stone rise just as she had done back then. Her hands were clasped together, just as before, but unlike that earlier time, her joined hands rested against her stomach, now heavy with a child the healers claimed was due any day now.

She had sent word by raven with the news after two moon's turn and no bleeding, among other signs. Bria had been assigned as her handmaiden, to be at her side for care whenever Sebastian could not, and Lenne the seamstress was tasked with sewing new clothes to fit the swell of Ophelia's breasts and stomach.

Her husband was holding important council with the Inquisition at present, leaving her with Bria and an almost embarrassing amount of guards to welcome Alex to Starkhaven.

 _The Inquisition_... Ophelia had been asked to join the movement when it was still in infancy to defend those caught in the middle of the Mage-Templar War. Seeker Cassandra claimed that her efforts during the Qunari conflicts and close relation to the Champion of Kirkwall, her older brother Darius, would see her as a fit leader of their cause. By then, Ophelia had been in the early stages of pregnancy, and had to politely refuse. The same offer had been made to Sebastian, but with his responsibilities to Starkhaven and unwilling stance on leaving her behind with child, it was all they could do to supply the budding Inquisition with weapons and wares.

Seeker Cassandra, a strong and resolute woman, asked one last thing of Ophelia before leaving the keep- the location of her brothers, Darius and Alex. It was clear that the other woman meant to ask for either of them to lead the Inquisition as well. Knowing her brothers as she did, Ophelia stated her mind on how they wouldn't openly join an organization so closely linked to the Chantry.

"We have the Chantry's support... for now. That does not make us one in the same." Cassandra argued.

"You mean to have either Darius, Alex, or myself attend the Divine's Conclaive and act as a mediator between the mages and templars," Ophelia felt bolder now that she had called on her brothers by name. "Darius openly supported the mages and left Kirkwall to be with Anders. Alex doesn't trust the Chantry, no matter how much he wants a neutral solution. Neither of them will lead the Inquisition, Seeker."

"Surely you must know where they are so I may ask them myself." She pressed, and it was apparent that Cassandra would not yield until she had an answer.

The words Ophelia had for her gave no location nor purpose to her brothers' travels, which had obvious frustration written on the Seeker's face as she departed Starkhaven, but Ophelia paid it no mind. Her family had lost enough in Kirkwall and she would not lose either of her brothers to this Inquisition.

Ophelia shivered as she remembered the events of the Conclaive as they unfolded and the word spread fast and far- the destruction of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the deaths of Divine Justinia and countless others, the appearance of the Breach and all of the Rifts in Thedas...

Only one person survived- a woman by the name of Melanie Trevelyan, whom the people now called the Herald of Andraste. She had been elected to lead the Inquisition and close the Breach before damage to their world was beyond repair.

The sound of hooves clacking against the paved walkway leading into the keep pulled Ophelia from the troubling thoughts. The sight of Alex riding into the courtyard filled her with happiness and relief as she took to the stairs to greet him amidst Bria's call to be careful as the handmaiden followed close behind.

 _He's alone_. Ophelia realized when her brother dismounted and came to join her at the foot of the stairs. She wanted to ask as to why, but she held the questions back, knowing she would get answers in due time.

"Forgive me for not lifting you, my Lady, but you are in such delicate condition-" Alex's good natured teasing was cut off when she affectionately struck his shoulder, and was pleased to feel her palm thump against proper armor this time. "Let me guess- you've run your husband off and have become the sole ruler of Starkhaven in his stead?" He asked with a grin as he followed her up the stairs leading into the keep.

"Sebastian is holding council with the Inquisition on how to approach Kirkwall." Ophelia's smile faded as the conversation shifted to the subject of her troubled thoughts.

"The Inquisition's here?"

"No." She shook her head slowly. "Just a few delegates." Ophelia caught sight of her younger brother's expression, clouded with thought. She was certain they would have much to talk about under the cover of night.

***

Try as she might to ignore it, Ophelia felt a sliver of guilt in her chest as she carefully slid out of Sebastian's arms and softly padded across their chambers to slip on a silken robe. It wasn't as though she was hiding anything from her husband, Ophelia would tell him anything out of love and loyalty. But more than anything, she wanted to speak to her brother about what was going on without prying ears and eyes.

They met by the garden windchimes, just as they had the night before the wedding, and in her haste and hurry, she only managed to pant out a few words before Alex cut her off with reassuring answers.

"Fenris-"

"Is fine. I didn't want to leave him behind, but the last Tevinter compound was full of mothers, children, and elders. Fenris stayed to train those strong enough in the way of the sword." Alex ran a hand through his hair. "I'll meet him at the next location on our route when all this is done with."

"Seeker Cassandra-"

"Did find me, eventually. She tracked us down to a town just outside of Orlais. I told her I was done with the whole saving the world thing..." He sighed. "At least, I thought I was."

Ophelia did _not_ like the sound of that. "Are you working with the Inquisition now?"

"No." Alex answered firmly, but the troubled look on his face remained. "But Varric is, and he said the Inquisition's former base of operations was destroyed by-" He hesitated. "He said it was destroyed by Corypheus."

"Corypheus?!" Ophelia exclaimed, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise with unease as she remembered the thick darkness of the Grey Warden keep that once held the darkspawn magister. _Our father's legacy_... She thought grimly.

"Varric wanted you to come with us to look into things, but..." Alex shrugged a shoulder at her in indication of her physical state.

"I'll still kick your arse something good if anything happens to you!" Ophelia had meant for that to come off as a joke, but the mirth died in her throat. A heavy silence fell over them for a minute or two before she spoke again. "Isn't there anyone else? Our family... we've already lost so much getting involved like this..."

"If it was anything else, I'd agree with you, but... Varric's got enough guilt on his shoulders for the Red Lyrium and the Carta that had us involved with Corypheus in the first place. He looked out for all of us when we were in Kirkwall. I need to be there with him."

"You can't! You'll be-" Ophelia's protest broke off when she felt a sudden wetness between her legs, flooding past her thighs and soaking her silks. A heartbeat later had her on her knees, arms wrapped around her stomach and eyes shut tight as the first contraction rippled through her.

"Shit!" Alex cursed as he knelt before her and scooped Ophelia up into his arms effortlessly. "Where do the healers stay within the keep?"

"Down the- the main hall... t-to the right... stairs-" She hissed her words through clenched teeth. "This- ... your fault-!" Ophelia knew it wasn't, but she had to blame _something_ for her pain. "You made me... so upset- _aah!_ " Any other argument she tried to make for herself was cut off by a yell she swore the whole of Starkhaven could hear.

***

Ophelia wanted nothing more than for her mother or Bethany to be with her as her child was born, but death and great distance had separated her from the last of the women in her family, which left her in the care of Starkhaven Keep's healers and nursemaids. Each was gentle with hand and word as they held her still through each contraction, then encouraged her to push when the time came.

Alex had left her with the promise of returning with Sebastian, though Ophelia wondered how her younger brother had gotten his hand from her vicegrip when he carefully laid her onto a bed in the healer's spire, but a sharp ripple of pain drove the thought from her mind.

"Almost, my Lady!" A nursemaid that looked almost the same age as her mother waited at the end of the bed, a cloth in hand and a basin of warm water at her feet for when the child was born. There were to others as well, one on each side of the bed, steadying Ophelia's shoulders and holding her hands. "One more push!"

Ophelia dug her feet into the bedding, closed her eyes tight, and did as she was bid. Pain as she had never known before racked her body, but she would not yield, and it wasn't until two voices sounded, both her own wordless cry and the wail of a newborn babe, that the sharpness of the contractions finally lessened.

Exhaustion like no other washed over her, and Ophelia laid back heavily against a stack of pillows arranged to support her. Ophelia's breathing was fast and ragged, and she was so weak she could barely lift a hand to brush away the strands of hair stuck to her sweat beaded forehead.

"Starkhaven is truly blessed, my Lady." The head nursemaid's voice was warm and soothing as she carefully eased the crying newborn into her arms. "It is a beautiful boy."

Ophelia tilted her head down to look at the small, warm bundle and was instantly greeted with wisps of muddy red curls atop his head. His eyes were a clear shade of blue for the second she was able to hold her son's gaze before he began wailing again, drawing out a soft, affectionate laugh from her as she eased the front of her silk robe open to allow him to nurse.

"Would you like me to fetch His Grace?" One of the healers at her side asked.

"Please." Ophelia gently brushed her fingers along the curls of her son's hair as she waited. She heard footsteps hurrying into the chamber, and the healers and nursemaids retreated further into the room to give Ophelia and her husband some privacy.

Sebastian was at her side instantly, sitting at the edge of her bed as he carefully cupped the side of her face. "Are you alright, my love?"

"I'm fine." Ophelia nudged her cheek against her husband's palm and drew back, nodding to the child that was nuzzling against her chest. "We have a son." She murmured and eased the small bundle into his arms, and for a while, neither of them spoke.

Sebastian's expression was a muddled mix of emotion, both in his eyes and on his face. Pride, love, relief, concern, fear, and so much more was silently expressed from her husband, until he softly moved the child back into her arms when he began to whimper, and let a hand come to rest over Ophelia's. "He will grow strong and true as a Prince of Starkhaven, this I swear." Sebastian vowed and gave her hand a squeeze as he met her gaze. "What have you named him?"

Ophelia hesitated for a moment. She had tried to find a name that suited a child of Starkhaven by reading the birth records for the city, but none of them resonated with her as the name that had first come to mind when she learned she was with child. The name belonged to someone very dear to her, who continued to love her through the good and the bad, and without his help and support, Ophelia would not have been where she was now, with husband and child, to start a family of her own after so many years of loss.

"Alexander." Ophelia spoke her younger brother's name with a calm, steady tone. "And... Malcolm, for my father." The eldest of the Hawke siblings, Darius, also shared their father's name. As much as her older brother had forced a rift between himself and the rest of their family by choosing to leave Kirkwall with Anders, Ophelia still loved her him and the many years he protected them in their late father's stead. This was the best she could do to show her love of Darius while avoiding opening her husband's old wounds.

"Alexander Malcolm Vael." Sebastian tried the name out and nodded with a smile of approval. "Prince of Starkhaven and the first of many of our children." He teased, laughing.

Ophelia groaned and leaned back against the stack of pillows behind her, her son once again suckling abreast. How her mother managed to bear five children, she would never know. She felt a sting of sadness when she realized she would never be able to ask her mother any of the questions that came with motherhood, and that her children would never know her. "What if... I'm not a good mother?" She asked with sudden uncertainty.

"And what if I'm not a good father, nor a good prince?" Her husband countered, taking Ophelia's hand in his own and being careful not to disturb their son. Sebastian had been sent away from Starkhaven at a young age to be raised within the Chantry, and years later, the Vaels had been assassinated in a bloody attempt to seize power over the city, leaving him the last of his line.

It was then that it dawned on Ophelia that Sebastian knew as much about royalty and parenthood as she did. _We are both learning as we go along. Together_. "I know you will be a loyal husband, a firm father, and a prince that inspires."

"Just as I know you will be a loving wife, a nurturing mother, and a lady who is true to herself." Sebastian returned her sentiments without hesitation.

Ophelia felt her doubts lift, not entirely banished from her thoughts, but lightened considerably with Sebastian's faith in her. With the way her husband was gazing at her, she felt her own words had comforted him as well, and for a time they simply sat together, hand in hand as their son nursed with soft mewling sounds.

"Is Alex still waiting outside?" She asked a few moments later.

Sebastian pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, and soon after, her younger brother was sitting beside her, still looking a bit pale and anxious.

"You look as worried as though _you_ were the one giving birth." Ophelia teased, which brought a bit of color into Alex's face.

"I wasn't the only one." He smirked weakly at Sebastian, who cleared his throat. Alex waited a moment, his expression softening as he watched the child nuzzling her chest. "But at the same time, I just... I _knew_ you would be okay, that you were strong enough to see this through."

It was Ophelia's turn to flush, her cheeks warmed by the praise. She shifted a bit when her son pulled away from her breast, fixed the front of her robes, and looked to her younger brother. "We named him after you and father- Alexander Malcolm Vael."

Alex blinked at her in surprised confusion, his sight moving to Sebastian, then coming back to rest on her again. "I don't know what to say- I-I mean, I'm honored, grateful, humbled..."

"Sounds like you have plenty to say on your behalf." Sebastian chuckled.

Ophelia giggled softly, which prompted a muffled sound from her son. "I think we should call him Xander to avoid confusion-"

When a sudden yawn caught her by surprise, Alex leaned forward and carefully touched the tips of his fingers to the side of her face. "Mother and father would be proud of you." _Darius would be proud of you too_ was what the look in his eyes said as he eased himself off the edge of the bed and bid them goodnight. Sebastian settled himself beside her again.

"Rest, Ophelia." Sebastian's voice soothed as he eased Xander from her arms, then started to slowly rock their son as he made a small sound of protest. He hummed a soft song to comfort the child, with all the pride and love in his eyes he could have as he looked upon their son.

The song was just as soothing to her as it was for Xander, and the sight of Sebastian caring for their child, being the father she was confident he could be, was more than comforting to ease her into a much needed sleep.

***

Alex remained at Starkhaven long enough to see Ophelia through her recovery, and while she was thankful for her younger brother's company while she was confined to the healer's spire, Ophelia could see the restlessness and unease in the warrior's eyes as she met him in the courtyards to bid him farewell.

The delegations for Starkhaven's support for the Inquisition and aid for Kirkwall had concluded, with Sebastian ruling in favor of both. The forces that had been sent from the Inquisition were to divide into two, with one half making for Kirkwall with additional men from Starkhaven, while the others returned to Skyhold with the armor, arms, and supplies that the prince had supplied them with. Alex was to leave with the latter and meet with Varric when he arrived in Skyhold.

"I would be with you when you faced Corypheus if I could." Sebastian spared a glance at his infant son, then looked to Alex again. "If he is truly the one who caused the Breach, he has more than earned a few of my arrows."

"You'll just have to owe me one for the next time the end of the world comes around." Alex had meant that as a jest, but Ophelia could hear the exhaustion in his voice. He would do anything for Varric, they both would, but becoming involved with the Inquisition had him uneasy.

Alex seemed to put the thoughts from his mind as he regarded Xander, who was being held snugly in Ophelia's arms. The child blinked his sky blue eyes and reached up to grasp one of his fingers, causing Alex to laugh softly. "He has a warrior's grip."

"Come back and train Xander with the sword when he's of age." Ophelia's words were sudden and decisive, and she held her younger brother's gaze with fierce determination. Darius trained Alex when they were just boys in Lothering so many years ago, and it was one of Alex's fondest and influential memories. Ophelia knew what it would mean to her younger brother to ask such a thing, and she took his hand in her own, along with Xander's. "Swear it, that you'll come back and train my son."

Alex was quiet for so long that Ophelia was afraid he couldn't justify such a promise knowing what he was going to face, but after a pause, he slightly firmed his grip against hers and nodded his head. "I swear." He let go of Ophelia's hand and stepped back, giving the new family one last glance before climbing into the saddle of his horse and spurring it on to join those leaving for Skyhold.

Ophelia pressed close to Sebastian as the riders filed out of Starkhaven Keep and the sounds of hooves clacking against stone faded into the distance. She remained in place, watching the path that lead from the courtyard and keep, with Xander securely in her arms, until she felt her husband's arm come over her shoulders and gently guiding her away.

"We should pray for Alex's safe journey and the battles he will face."

Though she nodded in agreement, Ophelia couldn't wait for them to reach the Chantry to pray for her younger brother. She held Xander close and kept herself pressed to Sebastian's side, drawing in the warmth of her family around her as she brought protective prayers to mind.

 _Oh Maker, please look after Alex, keep him from harm when there is a better path, and steady his sword when he must fight. Bring Alex_ \- Ophelia paused for just a heartbeat. She didn't know where her eldest brother was nor what he was doing, but for some reason, she felt the need to pray for him too. She couldn't explain it, but she could somehow feel he was in the very same danger as Alex.

_Alex and Darius, bring them both back to me safe and whole, so we can be a family again._


End file.
